Valentine ga Kirai?
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Shikamaru benci Valentine? Really? A fic for SIVE with a little help from Kuromaki Shana-chan.  Please read to know more and leave me your review :3


Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto and all the characters. They're Masashi Kishimoto's.

Pairing : should I mention it? Of course they're ShikaIno!XD

Genre : Romance/Friendship

Author confession (if you find it no interesting, just go on to the story ^^) :

Actually, I've planned to write ShikaIno fic but it's not for Valentine. Suddenly, there's fic that say 'for SIVE'. I don't know what SIVE really is until my FFn's friend explained to me (I'm newbie here, in FFn, somehow). After that, my friend told me to write for SIVE too. I feel like, hey, I want to write a fic about them! Yes! I really want! But, once again, I'm clueless. I don't know what the terms are and what the policy to make it for SIVE. You know what, that friend of mine help me again for this. She told me everything I need and she even said that she'll take care of some terms that I can't fulfil. See? Without my FFn 's friend, I won't be able to publish it as for SIVE. So, many thanks to my friend, Kuromaki Shana-chan! :3 and for the SIVE's committees, if you think this fic can't go as for SIVE, please PM me, and I'll delete it asap. Okay? Thanks before! ^^

Well, here you go.

A fic for SIVE.

* * *

**Valentine ga Kirai?**

.

.

.

**~Shikamaru's POV~**

Haaa~h! Besok hari yang merepotkan! Seandainya saja besok hari libur! Atau setidaknya, kelas 3-1 Konoha High School -kelasku- saja yang diliburkan! Terserah mau karena apa!

"Merepotkan!" gumamku tiada hentinya saat membayangkan hari esok yang akan datang.

Yah… Besok…

14 Februari.

_Valentine's day!_

Eh? Kenapa aku nggak suka dengan hari itu? Karena aku, dengan otak jeniusku ini, sudah bisa membayangkan keributan yang akan terjadi esok hari!

Sasuke-ku~n! Terimalah coklatku! Neji-ku~n! Terimalah coklatku! Gaara-ku~n! Naruto-ku~n! Kiba-ku~n! Bahkan, Kakashi-Sense~i!

Teriakan seperti itulah kira-kira!

Ng? Apa kata kalian? Kenapa aku nggak menyebutkan namaku sendiri?

Bukan, bukan karena aku nggak akan mendengar cewe-cewe yang menyebutkan namaku. Maksudku, aku nggak suka menyombongkan diriku sendiri. Apa aku perlu menyebutkan kalau aku termasuk salah satu yang akan direpotkan oleh coklat yang _bejibun_?

Jangan salahkan aku kalau aku terdengar sombong. Kalian yang memaksaku mengatakan hal itu.

Ah! Lupakan! Sekarang kembali pada topik.

_I hate tomorrow!_

_I hate Valentine's day!_

Untuk alasan yang sudah kusebutkan.

Dan satu lagi…

Kurasa mataku saat itu melirik ke arah di mana seorang cewe berambut _blonde_ tengah bersenda gurau dengan teman-teman dekatnya. Dari tempat dudukku sekarang, yang berada di paling belakang kelas, aku tentu saja nggak bisa terlalu mendengar percakapan mereka, yang duduk di bangku paling depan. _But well_… Aku masih bisa baca gerakan bibir mereka sedikit-sedikit. Kecuali gerakan bibir seorang gadis berambut cepol dan gadis lain berambut indigo. Gimana aku bisa melihat? Mereka membelakangiku.

Nah, sekarang fokus pada perkataan si gadis berambut _blonde_.

"Kalian mau ngasih ke siapa nih? Buat besok? Forehead?"

Gadis yang dipanggil 'Forehead' itu-si gadis berambut _pink_ yang duduk tepat di sebelah si gadis berambut _blonde_- hanya bisa mendengus saat mendengar nama panggilannya yang memang mencerminkan dahi lebarnya.

"Oh, Pig! Apa kau perlu menanyakannya lagi? Tentu saja untuk Sasuke-kun!" jawab si gadis berambut _pink_ itu sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan berpose… Entahlah, mungkin berpose manis?

Aku tidak tahu lagi tanggapan temannya. Tapi mendadak, si gadis berambut _pink_ itu berwajah semerah tomat sebelum ia setengah berteriak.

"Siapa juga yang mau kasih ke si Baka Ramen itu?"

Baka Ramen? Oh, Naruto? Hemh. Sejak kapan si _Pinky Head_ itu suka pada Naruto?

Dan.. Hei! Sejak kapan seorang Nara Shikamaru suka mengurusi urusan orang?

Huh!

Lebih baik aku tidur di atap sekolah daripada menghabiskan waktu istirahat di ruang kelas tanpa kerjaan seperti ini!

Baru aku hendak beranjak meninggalkan kelas, mendadak aku mendengar namaku disebut-sebut. Sekilas sih. Tapi itu cukup membuatku menolehkan kepala ke arah asal suara itu.

Dan benar saja, keempat gadis merepotkan itu tampak tengah memandangku. Dua di antaranya tampak menyeringai penuh makna, satu tampak tersenyum ragu-ragu, sementara yang satu lagi menyeringai dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata sudah-sana-pergi-ngapain-lihat-lihat. Ditambah sebuah gerakan tangan yang memang terlihat ingin mengusirku.

_Mendokuse na_!

**o-o-SKIPoTIME-o-o**

Hari berlalu dengan cepat. Akhirnya datang juga hari menyebalkan sepanjang tahun ini! Oh, ayolah! Sampai kapan para cewe itu akan terjebak oleh akal-akalannya toko kue dan makanan manis?

Ck! Coklat! Bagian mananya dari coklat yang bisa mewakili perasaan? Perasaan manusia itu kompleks, nggak bisa disamakan dengan sebongkah coklat!

Aargh! Rasa-rasanya aku makin benci dengan hari Valentine!

"_Ohayou_, Shika!" sapa sahabatku yang teramat doyan makan, Chouji, sesaat setelah aku melewati gerbang sekolah.

"Yo! Chouji!" ujarku sambil menyeringai pada sahabatku yang sedang, seperti biasa, memegang bungkusan kripik kentang di tangannya. Kami-pun langsung berjalan beriringan untuk menuju ke kelas kami masing-masing.

"Gimana Shika? Kau udah dapat berapa coklat hari ini?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Belum," lanjutku kemudian. "Kalaupun aku mendapatkannya, aku akan minta tolong bantuanmu lagi ya!"

"Eh? Menghabiskan coklat yang diberikan padamu?" tanyanya untuk memastikan pernyataanku tadi. "Lagi?"

"Kau keberatan?"

"Bukan itu, Shika! Maksudku.. Itu perasaan para gadis! Apa kau nggak mau mencoba menghargai mereka walau sedikit saja?" ujar Chouji dalam nada menggurui. "Lama-lama kau jadi kaya si _Cool Prince_ itu nanti!"

"Dan sejak kapan kau jadi lebih memikirkan perasaan cewe-cewe itu dibanding coklat?" ujarku sambil menguap malas.

"Yah, Shika.."

"_A.. Ano_! _Sumimasen_! Nara-Senpai! Tolong terima coklatku!"

Belum sempat aku mengatakan apapun, cewe itu langsung memaksakan coklatnya ke dalam tanganku dan langsung lari begitu saja tanpa membiarkanku menolak pemberiannya.

Lihat? Merepotkan bukan?

Aku menatap Chouji dengan malas dan ia hanya bisa tersenyum dengan tatapan mengasihaniku. Entahlah. Aku jadi bingung, siapa yang harusnya tersenyum sekarang. Aku atau dia?

Dan begitu kami menjejakkan kaki masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah, hal yang pertama kulihat adalah segerombolan besar cewe sedang mengerubungi sesuatu. Lalu, hal pertama yang kudengar adalah teriakkan memekakkan telinga yang berbunyi.

"SASUKE-KUUU~N!"

Ada yang menambahkan, "Terimalah coklatku!" atau, "Kumohon terimalah!" dan semacamnya.

Hal merepotkan kedua.

Sasuke dan para _fangirls_-nya!

Dan sesuai dugaan, gadis-gadis itu langsung menerima _death-glare_ yang secara nggak langsung meminta mereka untuk menyingkir. Tapi bukan _fangirls_ Sasuke namanya kalau mereka langsung bubar jalan begitu saja. Mereka malah semakin liar.

Dalam hati aku hanya bisa bersyukur karena nggak mempunyai kesempurnaan seperti Uchiha. Dan dalam hati juga aku menertawakan nasib Prince Uchiha itu saat ini.

Kasihan. Untuk mengganti sepatunya di loker saja ia sampai kesusahan.

Tapi apa peduliku?

Aku bersimpati untuknya, tapi aku nggak memiliki cukup empati untuk menyelamatkannya dari gerombolan cewe merepotkan itu!

Aku bahkan langsung menyingkir bersama Chouji dan bergegas menuju ke ruang kelas.

Sepanjang perjalanan, aku sudah melihat Naruto yang diberikan coklat oleh Hinata, Kiba yang berlari-lari menghindari _fangirls_-nya, Neji yang tetap tampak tenang walaupun di sekelilinya para cewe itu nggak berhenti berkoar, serta Chouji yang menerima coklat-kutegaskan, _Honmei Choco_- dari seorang Kohai!

Aku sendiri? Sama seperti kasus sebelumnya, cewe-cewe yang mendekat padaku menerapkan prinsip '_give and run'_! Tau deh apa maksudnya! Terlalu merepotkan untuk dipikirkan.

Lagipula, ada hal lain yang lebih penting untuk kupikirkan!

Sesampainya di kelas, aku langsung beranjak ke kursiku dan meletakkan semua coklat itu begitu saja di atas meja. Lumayan banyak juga. Sepertinya aku harus menggunakan kantong plastik untuk membawanya nanti sebelum kuserahkan pada tukang kebun sekolah- kalau -kalau Chouji nggak mau membantuku menghabiskannya.

Yah… Rasanya aku semakin malas saja dengan hari Valentine!

Terlalu banyak hal merepotkan terjadi di hari ini!

Baru aku berpikir begitu, mendadak terdengar sebuah suara yang nggak mungkin salah kukenali.

"Hee? Banyak juga coklat yang kau dapat, Shika-kun!"

"Hn! Merepotkan!" jawabku acuh sambil menggantungkan tasku di bagian pengait yang ada di meja. Aku kemudian menjatuhkan diriku ke atas kursi baru kemudian menoleh ke arahnya. "Ada perlu apa, Ino?"

"Aku punya kantong plastik! Kau mau satu?" tawarnya sambil tersenyum.

Melihat senyum teman sekelas sekaligus temanku sejak masa kecil itu, aku sudah curiga.

"Cuma… aku punya satu permintaan!" ujarnya kemudian.

Kan? Apa kubilang! Mana mungkin ia mau membantuku secara cuma-cuma! Pasti ada ujungnya.

"Apa?" tanyaku akhirnya.

"Eh… Umm.. Istirahat siang aja ya? Nanti kau ke atap sekolah! Bisa nggak?"

"Mungkin?"

"Ok!" serunya riang. Binar di matanya semakin terlihat jelas kala itu. "Kalau gitu nanti kutunggu kau di atas ya! _Arigatou_, Shika!"

Dan ia pun berlalu, kembali ke mejanya yang ada di barisan depan.

Kalau boleh kubuat analisis, pasti dia mau meminta bantuanku untuk memberikan coklat pada Sasuke! Dan mengingat pengalaman tahun lalu, di mana ia bilang ia kesusahan untuk memberikan coklat pada Sasuke hingga akhirnya aku mendapat _Honmei Choco_ limpahan, tahun ini Ino pasti ingin bisa memberikan coklat itu pada si pemuda pantat ayam, bagaimanapun caranya. Dan kebetulan, aku sebagai teman masa kecilnya -yang bukan perempuan, karena perempuan lain pasti bersaing dengannya untuk memberikan coklat pada Sasuke- dipikir bisa membantunya.

Ha~h!

Jujur, aku lebih suka kalau dugaanku itu salah.

Karena bagaimanapun, aku ingin ia hanya memberikan coklat padaku. Coklat yang murni untukku! Bukan limpahan dari siapapun!

Walaupun hanya sebatas _Giri Choco_!

**o-o-SKIPoTIME-o-o**

Nah, kalian sudah mendengar pengalaman pahitku kan? Menerima limpahan _Honmei Choco_ yang seharusnya didapat cowo lain! Parahnya, yang memberikan limpahan itu adalah temanku sendiri, teman main sejak kecil, sekaligus… Cewe yang kutaksir diam-diam!

Merepotkan memang. Tapi aku berusaha agar perasaanku ini nggak terlalu terlihat olehnya. Alasannya sederhana aja. Aku nggak mau merusak persahabatan kami karena aku tahu bahwa ia menyukai cowo lain.

Dan karena embel-embel persahabatan itulah, aku berada di sini sekarang. Di atap sekolah, menerima undangannya tadi pagi.

"Lalu? Kau mau minta tolong apa? Kenapa harus di atas atap sih?"

"Eh.. Yah! Aku malu aja kalau sampai keliatan anak sekelas! Ini!" ujarnya sambil menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan berwarna merah muda yang berbentuk hati padaku. Sebuah pita berwarna keemasan tampak menghiasi bungkusan tersebut.

Aku melirik bungkusan yang kini ada di tanganku sebelum kuarahkan pandanganku padanya. Ia terlihat berbinar lagi sekali itu.

"Ok! Aku ngerti! Akan kuserahkan padanya!" ujarku sambil memasukkan sebelah tanganku yang bebas ke saku celana panjangku.

"Eh? Serahkan pada siapa?" tanyanya dengan raut kebingungan.

"Sasuke?"

Kulihat, matanya tampak membelalak dan mengerjab-ngerjab beberapa kali. Reaksinya itu seolah mencerminkan bahwa ia baru saja mendengar sesuatu yang nggak bisa ia percaya. Tapi kupikir itu hanya kesalahan dalam penglihatanku karena nggak lama setelah itu, senyumnya kembali mengembang seperti biasa.

"Ah! Ya! Ya! Kalau begitu, tolong ya Shika! Berikan pada Sasuke-kun!" ujarnya sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya ke belakang dan menyeringai. "Kalau dia menolak… Ambil saja untukmu!"

"_Mendokuse_!" jawabku pelan dan dibalasnya dengan sebuah tawa dan tepukan di pundakku.

Lagi-lagi.

Apa Ino nggak mengerti? Walau _Honmei Choco_ sekalipun, kalau itu coklat limpahan, tetap saja akan terasa pahit!

Tapi apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan?

Sekarang aku hanya ingin segera menyelesaikan semua urusan ini!

Menyerahkan pada Sasuke dan selesai sudah!

**o-o-SKIPoTIME-o-o**

"Hn?" jawab si pemuda berambut _raven_ itu sambil menatap bingung padaku.

Ya, saat itu, Sasuke berhasil meloloskan diri dari penggemarnya sehingga aku bisa dengan tenang menyerahkan coklat dari Ino padanya. Di sini, di taman belakang sekolah yang jarang dilalui orang.

Jangan berpikiran macam-macam. Aku nggak sengaja melihatnya ke sini saat ia dikejar penggemarnya. Dan karena kupikir ini adalah kesempatan, maka aku pun langsung mengikutinya.

"Jangan salah!" ujarku lagi kemudian. "Ini bukan dariku! Ini dari perempuan yang minta tolong padaku!"

"Cih!" jawabnya. "Aku nggak butuh!"

"Sudahlah! Terima saja! Kalau kau nggak terima, aku yang repot nanti!" desakku sambil menyodorkan coklat itu ke depan hidungnya.

Sasuke terlihat terpaksa. Tapi begitu tangannya sudah memegang coklat itu, aku langsung berbalik, siap untuk pergi.

"Oi!" panggil Sasuke lagi yang membuatku langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kau salah orang!" lanjutnya yang tentu saja membuatku mengkerutkan dahi.

Kemudian, seolah berusaha menjawab kebingunganku, Sasuke memberikan sebuah kertas kecil berwarna _pink_ bersamaan dengan coklat Ino. Entah dari mana kertas itu, sepertinya aku luput melihatnya tadi. Yah, warnanya serupa dengan warna bungkusan coklat itu sih! Mungkin tadi diselipkan di antara pita emas yang melilitnya? Aku nggak tahu. Pikiranku terlalu disibukkan untuk menyelesaikan tugas memberikan coklat pada si bocah Uchiha itu tadi.

Yang jelas, setelah menyerahkan kertas yang setengah terbuka dan coklat itu kembali padaku, si bocah Uchiha itu langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkanku tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Salah orang?" gumamku kebingungan.

Tanganku pun perlahan membuka kertas kecil itu dan mulai membaca tulisan tangan yang amat kukenali.

**Dear, Tuan Pemalas**

**Tahun ini, aku putuskan untuk memberikan **_**Honmei-Choco**_** secara terang-terangan padamu.**

**Sebelumnya, aku mau mengakui sesuatu. **

**Coklat tahun lalu sebenarnya memang kubuat untukmu. Tapi karena aku masih merasa malu, kuputuskan untuk menyamarkannya sebagai coklat yang 'tidak diterima tapi karena sayang dan daripada mubazir maka kuberikan padamu'.**

**Dan sekarang, aku sudah lebih memiliki keberanian untuk menyampaikannya padamu. Hei, kau juga berpikir kalau seorang Yamanaka Ino itu harusnya lebih berani kan?**

**Yah, karena itulah, melalui coklat ini aku ingin menyampaikan perasaanku padamu.**

**Aishiteru Shikamaru!**

**PS : Kuharap, kau suka coklat buatanku!**

**With love,**

**Ino**

Rasanya mataku membesar setelah membaca tulisan yang nggak bisa terbilang singkat tersebut. Sejenak pikiranku terasa kosong. Tapi nggak lama, aku mulai tahu apa yang harus kulakukan!

Aku berlari –hal paling merepotkan yang paling kubenci- menuju ke ruang kelasku.

"Ino?" panggilku saat aku sudah berada di depan pintu kelas. "Sakura, kau lihat Ino?"

"Eh? Bukannya dia bersamamu?" jawab seorang gadis berambut _pink_ dengan mata _emerald_ yang tampak terbelalak.

Itu sudah jadi jawaban. Ino belum kembali ke kelas. Apa mungkin… Dia masih di atap?

Maka, aku pun kembali berlari menuju atap sekolah dan…

Benar saja!

Aku mendapati dia sedang berdiri, menghadap pagar pembatas yang secara otomatis membelakangiku. Aku mengatur nafas sebentar sebelum akhirnya kutegakkan kepalaku untuk melihat ke arahnya.

"Ino.." panggilku perlahan.

Ia berbalik dan tampak tersentak saat melihatku.

Tapi nggak lama, ia tersenyum manis.

"Ditolak ya?" ujarnya perlahan.

Aku berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Oleh siapa?" tanyaku.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Tentu saja! Kau salah menuliskan namanya di kartu ini!" ujarku sambil mengacungkan kartu kecil berwarna _pink_ tersebut. "Kau benar-benar membuatku repot untuk sebuah tugas yang sudah pasti akan berakhir dengan kegagalan!"

Ia tertawa kecil. Lalu, dengan sebelah tangannya, ia sedikit menyibakkan poni yang agak menutupi sebelah matanya dan mengaitkannya sedikit ke belakang telinga.

"Salah sendiri!" ujarnya kemudian sambil berkacak pinggang. "Siapa suruh kau memutuskan seenaknya?"

"Ck! Kau kan bisa memberitahuku lebih cepat! Merepotkan!"

Sekali lagi, ia tertawa.

"Ah! Kupikir biarkan saja! Nanti juga kau akan tahu sendiri! Dan… Dugaanku nggak salah kan?" ujarnya yang masih diiringi dengan sebuah senyum polos. Lalu, belum sempat aku menjawab, ia sudah keburu menambahkan, "Daripada itu.. Bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?" tanyaku sambil memandang lekat-lekat ke arahnya.

"Rasa coklatnya?"

Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Masih utuh!" jawabku singkat sambil mengangkat coklat itu, memperlihatkan bungkusannya yang masih terbilang rapi dengan pita emas yang masih tetap menempel.

"Kalau begitu, makanlah! Lalu beritahu aku bagaimana rasanya!" ujarnya sambil mengambil coklat tersebut dari tanganku, membuka bungkusannya dan kemudian menyerahkan kembali padaku untuk dimakan. Saat ia melakukan itu, kulihat ia tersenyum manis dengan sedikit rona merah di wajahnya.

Kami-sama!

Aku menggigit sepotong coklat itu tanpa ragu-ragu sebagai bentuk pengalihan dari keinginanku untuk terus memandangnya. Segera kukunyah coklat itu dengan cepat. Namun, belum sampai selesai aku mengunyah, ia sudah keburu bertanya. Dasar nggak sabaran!

"Gimana?"

Aku memandangnya sekilas. Saat itulah, timbul sebersit pikiran untuk sedikit mengerjainya. Hei? Dia aja boleh mengerjaiku, kenapa aku nggak boleh?

Karena itulah, aku langsung menarik kepalanya mendekat dengan tanganku yang nggak memegang coklat dan tanpa peringatan sebelumnya…

Aku menyentuhkan bibirku ke bibirnya!

Well, dia nggak punya waktu untuk kaget karena aku melakukan itu dengan cepat. Tapi kurasa dia juga nggak ada keinginan untuk menolak. Jadi kubiarkan saja posisi kami seperti itu selama beberapa saat.

Dan setelah kurasa cukup, aku pun menarik diri darinya.

"… Menurutmu," tanyaku kemudian, "bagaimana rasanya?"

Yang kulihat sekarang, dari jarak sedekat ini, adalah mata _aquamarine_ yang terbelalak dan pipi yang merona dengan sangat hebatnya. Jari-jarinya yang lentik itu ia letakkan tepat di depan bibirnya seolah berusaha membantunya menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Lalu, dengan suara yang mendadak tergagap, cewe di depanku ini menjawab.

"M-manis…"

Aku menyeringai.

Ya.

Manis.

Coklat termanis di antara coklat-coklat yang pernah kumakan selama ini!

_Well..._

Aku memang masih belum mau mengakui kalau sebongkah coklat bisa mewakili perasaan manusia yang begitu rumit.

Tapi setidaknya, harus kuakui kalau aku mulai sedikit menyukai Valentine dan juga coklat.

Tentu saja itu semua nggak lepas dari campur tangan seorang Yamanaka Ino!

***** Owari *****

**

* * *

**

A/N:

Honmei Choco : coklat yang diberikan pada orang yang disukai.

Giri Choco : coklat kewajiban yang biasa diberikan pada orang yang sudah banyak membantu.

Pheww..jadi juga fic ini. Datar? Garing? Aneh? Hauuuh…. Moga-moga sih nggak begitu mengecewakan para ShikaIno lovers T-T

Last but not least, Happy Valentine, all!

I'll be waiting for your chocolates! Ups, I mean.. Your reviews! Please? :3

Regards,

SUKie-Fox


End file.
